Big Time Who? What just happened?
by penscratch
Summary: A normal summer spent working and living with her grandmother is what she expected. But this is LA; anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

With her iPod in her back pocket and earphones in, Fin walked aimlessly around her room, a spiral bound notebook in one hand, a pen in the other. As she went she chewed on the pen cap, removing it only to brandish it wildly as she mumbled to herself and then either jot something down, or furiously scratch something out.

She didn't hear the knock on her open door or her name being called. It wasn't until she slung her arm out and spun halfway around that that she realized anyone else was in the room.

Blinking, Fin looked at Mr. Ahlgren surprised as he held her wrist where he had caught it mid swing, stopping it just inches from his face. Giving her a pointed look he let go and took a step back.

Hand free, Fin grinned sheepishly and removed her earphones, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry Dad. Didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed. Now take a seat."

Dropping onto the bed and crossing her legs, Fin got comfortable. "So what's up?"

Mr. Ahlgren pulled up her desk chair and sat on it backwards, with his arms folded across the top. "Your Aunt Jenna called. Uncle Darrel was in a car accident…"

"He's he okay?"

"With the exception of a few cracked ribs, he's going to be fine. But with him injured your Aunt has asked me to fly out there and help her out with the landscaping business until he's back on his feet. I know its short notice, but schools out and I don't have any courses to teach this summer, and she's offered to pay, and since we could use the extra money so I told her I'd go."

"So, we're going to Houston?" Fin fell lay back on the bed and groaned. "Great, Texas heat AND humidity. My favorite. Not to mention cousins Tammy and Charlie." She propped herself back up on her elbows. "Dad, they're my cousins, and I love them, mostly because I have to. But I don't think I can endure… how long does it take for ribs to heal?"

"The doctor said three to six weeks."

Fin's jaw dropped. "Three to six weeks! I can't tolerate them for that long. I mean Charlie kinda freaks me out with all the creepy staring and the heavy breathing… and then Tammy. Oh don't get me started on Miss Perfect."

Despite his best efforts to look stern and disapproving, Mr. Ahlgren was unable to stop the corners of this mouth from turning up. "I figured you'd feel this way. That's why after I spoke to your aunt, I called Nana, and asked if she wouldn't mind having you stay with her while I was gone."

"Wait, I get to stay with Nana, in LA?" Fin instantly brightened. "Heck yes!"

"She says its fine with her, as long as you agree to the following two conditions."

"Anything," Fin was practically shaking with excitement, "I'll agree to anything."

"First you have to accept the part time job she lines up for you…"

"Works for me, I haven't found work here anyways."

"And," Mr. Ahlgren paused for dramatic effect, "since she hasn't seen you in such a long time, that you go ahead and stay for the summer."

A shriek filled the room and was followed by a loud thud and "oomph" as Fin threw herself at her father, knocking him and the chair to the floor.

Fin showered him in kisses and "thanks you" as he hugged her laughing.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes."

Untangling herself from her father Fin ran to the closet and yanked out her suitcase. "I have just one question. When do I leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fin made her way through the LAX terminal, pulling her suitcase, and carrying a duffel bag while at the same time trying to dig her ringing cell phone out of her satchel.

"Come on, you aren't even that big of a satchel. Now hand over my phone!" Fin didn't notice the odd looks of passersby as she continued speaking to her personal belongings. She stopped walking as her fingers curled around her cell, buried in the opposite corner of the bag than she had been looking. Flipping it open Fin pressed the phone to her ear with a breathless, "Hello…" but all she got was the tone. "Must have gone to voicemail, ah!" Fin nearly dropped her phone as it rang again. "Dad, hi!"

"You okay sweetie? You sound a bit flustered."

"The phone startled me the second time, I figured you leave a message."

"Well I wanted to make sure you got in alright."

Fin switched her phone to the other ear, hiked her duffle bag more securely onto her shoulder and grabbed her suitcase by the handle and starting moving. "Flight was fine. I'm fine. And I'm heading out the airport to grab a taxi."

"And you'll call me when you get to Nana's?"

"Yes. And I'll keep you updated all summer with texts and email. It will be like I'm there to annoy you in person."

"And here I was worried we'd miss each other. Love you, hug and kiss Nana for me."

"I will, and I love you too."

Fin dropped her phone back into the satchel, where it was quickly lost once more among everything else, and stepped through the automatic glass doors leaving behind the cool, but canned air of the airport. She blinked against the bright light and reaching up, slid her sunglasses down from the top of her head before heading over to the taxi queue.

It wasn't long before a driver was loading up her bags into the trunk and she was sliding into the backseat.

The driver got in and started the meter. "So where are we headed to today young lady?"

Fin pulled a folded and crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket, and smoothed it out on her jean clad leg. "The Palm Woods."

**Author's Note:** _I'm still kinda working out in my head what direction(s) I want this story to take. But I've got a number of ideas, and hopefully I be able to start supplying longer chapters. These first two are a bit short for my taste. I normally give myself a three page minimum per chapter... but if a shorter post means I update that much sooner, so be it! Reviews are welcome. In fact they are highly encouraged._


	3. Chapter 3

"This isn't going to work."

"Of course it is." Kendall finished tying off the last knot. "Speed, angle, trajectory, and other stuff; we did the math. It's going to work."

Logan shook his head. "I'm not talking about the math. I know the math. I'm the one who did it!"

"And you did it so well," Kendall grinned and tried patting him on the head but Logan jerked out of reach.

"There is no way we are going to pull this off!"

Kendall raised his eyebrow. "It looks like we're about to pull it off."

Logan groaned. "I mean we aren't going to get away with it."

"Don't be such a worry wart." Kendall turned to Carlos who was bouncing up and down with an expectant look on his face. "You ready?"

"I was born ready." Carlos yanked on his helmet and gave it his customary slap. He wore his roller blades and a makeshift harness, along with elbow and knee pads.

"Alrighty then. Logan, hook him up." Kendall pulled a walkie talky out of his back pocket. "James, what is our status?"

James' voice crackled. "Bitters is assisting a guest. And Katie is on standby to distract once he's done."

"Excellent. We're ready on our end. Just give the signal when it's time."

Logan checked the rigging of the slingshot they had constructed using industrial rubbing tubing, one last time. "Now Carlos, remember, you're going across the way, into the door, across the lobby and straight into the, hopefully, open elevator. Easy… In theory anyway."

"Got it."

Together Kendall and Logan pulled Carlos and the sling back as far as they could and then it fixed into place. Carlos crouched into a downhill ski position.

"Wait," Logan looked from the slingshot rig to Kendall. "How are we going to release the catch?"

"With this." Kendall picked up a hatchet and handed it to Logan.

"Buddha Bob?"

"Buddha Bob."

From across the parking a number of loud pops could be heard coming from the Palm woods and then James' voice came across the walkie.

"Now! NOW! Do it now!"

"I gotta get new friends." Logan closed his eyes and swung.

* * *

The manager was asleep at the front desk with this legs propped up when Fin arrived. She took one look at him, the bell sitting on the desk and reached over, pushing his feet off. His feet hit the floor with a bang and he shot up like a rocket.

"Ah!"

"Excuse me, hi. I'm here to visit my grandmother."

The manager glared at her and straightened his glasses. "Does this look like a nursing home?"

Fin tilted her head and gave him an odd look. "She lives here. I'm staying with her for the summer."

"Don't care." He waved her away. "Now be off. I've got important things to do."

"Yes, because you were so busy when I arrived." Fin crossed her arms on the desk. "Now, I've tried calling her cell phone multiple times to let her know I'm here, but she didn't pick up. I was hoping you could give me the room's number so I could call her that way. That, or I can use a phonebook to get in contact with whoever's in charge of you and this place. I just want to tell them how great the service is." Fin gave her most endearing smile.

The manager fumed but conceded turning to the computer. "What's her name?"

"Alma Fredricks."

A few quick strokes of the keyboard and he pulled up the information. "She's in 4C. And here's the number." He scribbled it down a on a piece of paper, shoved across the desk and forced, "Have a Palm Woods Day." Then he disappeared into his office.

With a roll of her eyes Fin took the paper and began punching the numbers into her cell. It picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Nana, it's me. I'm down here in the lobby."

"Finley! Why didn't you call me? I thought I'd be hearing from you sooner."

"I tried calling from the cab more than once, but you never answered your cell."

"Oh dear. I must have forgotten the charge the battery. Well you go ahead and come right up. I'll see you in a bit."

Hanging up, Fin headed to the elevator with her bags. As she was waiting for it to arrive screaming came from the direction of the pool along with what sounded like a bunch of firecrackers. The manager came barreling out his office red face and livid and holding a large red X with his likeness on it.

Fin didn't have time to think about it as the elevator doors slid open. Getting on she hit the button for her floor and leaned against the wall.

"HOLD THE ELEVATOR!"

Through the closing elevator doors Fin witnessed a figure coming towards her at breakneck speed. She lunged forward and sideways hitting the open button just in time. The blur flew into the elevator crashing into her luggage and then the elevator doors closed behind him with a ding.

Fin stared wide eyed at the boy lying on his back on the elevator floor with his helmet askew and his legs sprawled across her bags. He started to get up only to slump back. Dropping to her knees Fin undid the strap under his chin and yanked the helmet off his head.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?"

He blinked at her. "You have pretty eyes." Then he passed out.

**Author's Note: **_Seeing as Carlos never got to ride in the shopping cart slingshot in the BTFever episode, I figured I'd let him have some fun. Reviews please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall and Logan screeched to a stop as they ran into the lounge. "Did you see how fast he took off?"

"That was awesome!" Logan punched his fist into the air.

"James, where are you?"

James popped up from behind a large potted plant wearing a bush hat on his head. "Here I am. You guys have no idea how cool that was to watch from right here."

"Wait," Logan frowned. "You've been there that whole time?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" James removed the bush hat and pulled out his comb to fix his hair.

"Yes there's a problem!" Logan grabbed at his hair. "You were supposed to make sure the elevator was open! Now we're going to have to go scrape him off the doors."

Kendall put his hand on Logan's shoulder calming him. "James did Carlos make it onto the elevator or not?"

"Sure he did, but it was a close call. But there was someone in the elevator who got the doors reopened just in time. Good thing they heard me, those fire crackers were loud."

"Speaking of loud." Logan pointed to the crowd of upset guests and backpedaling Bitters who were headed back inside. "We should clear out. And find Carlos."

"Good idea." Kendall took charge. "You two take the stairs and check the apartment first to see if he made it there in one piece. James, hat."

James handed it over. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make sure Katie got away clean, and then check to see if he's still in the elevator."

James and Logan headed for the stairs.

"Wait! James."

"Yeah?"

"You did manage to catch the whole thing right?"

Waving the flip camera back and forth James grinned, "Oh yeah, every single second."

"Can we go, now?"

Logan yanked James through the stairway door and Kendall ducked down behind the plant just as Bitters walked through the door apologizing profusely and promising that the perpetrators would be apprehended and dealt with accordingly.

* * *

Katie looked up from her Pop Tiger as Logan and James fell through the door of 2J. "Took you guys long enough."

Logan shoved James off, and got to his feet. "Did Carlos come back yet?"

"Nope. And one of you better have the 20 bucks I was promised for helping." Katie hopped of the stool.

James pulled out his wallet and removed a crisp new bill, handing it over.

"Thanks." Katie passed between them, heading for the door. She stopped and turned back. "Actually, you owe me another 20."

"What? No way." James closed his wallet with a snap.

"Come on, I had to buy whole bunch of firecrackers to get the needed results." Katie put her hands on her waist. "I deserve to be reimbursed. But if it makes you feel better we can call it hush money." She turned her gaze at Logan and smiled cutely.

"She wouldn't," James glanced at Logan.

Logan sighed. "Yeah, she would. Give it to her."

"But…"

"Do it."

"Fine." James begrudgingly removed another 20 that Katie quickly snatched.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys." The door closed behind her.

James went and dropped onto the sofa. "I remember when she used to be cute and nice."

"I remember when she used to help us for free and not threaten to turn on us." Logan opened the fridge and pulled out to water bottles, one of which he tossed over to James. "So do you think Kendall found Carlos?"

"Maybe." James held out the flip camera. "Hey hook this up so we can watch it on the TV right when they get back."

* * *

"_Carlos... Carlos…"_

"Such pretty eyes…"

"Carlos!" *smack*

"B'wa?" Carlos sat up abruptly and then moaned when his head spun. "Ow." He was sitting in the corner of the elevator with his helmet sitting in his lap and Kendall crouch down in front of him.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Kendall waggled his eyebrows.

Carlos rubbed at his cheek which stung. "Did you slap me?"

"Not that hard. Come on, on your feet." Kendall gave Carlos a hand pulling him up. "You were out pretty good there." Kendall picked up the helmet and placed it on Carlos' head. "James and Logan are waiting for us at the apartment." He pushed the button.

"Wait, where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one with the pretty eyes. I ran into her suitcases and…" Carlos trailed off and grimaced as his head throbbed. "Ow."

"Yeah… let's just get you an icepack. We can worry about the pretend girl with the pretty eyes later."

* * *

"Carlos!" James and Logan ran over when the other two finally returned.

"Loud," Carlos moaned.

"James, get him an ice pack. I think he hit his head harder than normal." Kendall with Carlos' arms around his shoulder helped him skate over to the sofa where he collapsed. "When I found him in the elevator he was unconscious and his helmet had come off."

Carlos took the icepack James handed him and gladly pressed it to his forehead, hissing against the chill.

"Logan," Kendall began unlacing Carlos' rollerblade. "What are the signs of a concussion?"

"Uh… headache, dizziness, vomiting, nausea, lack of motor skills, difficulty balancing," Logan ticked off on his fingers. "Sensitivity to light and over vision problems. Then there's confusion, disorientation, and difficulty focusing attention. And other stuff." He dropped his hands. "But it's not like I can accurately diagnose him."

"Especially since he's confused and has trouble focusing even when he hasn't hit his head," joked James. Unfortunately he was standing next to the sofa and right within range of Carlos' free arm which swung out and hit him cleanly in the crotch. "Ow." He squeaked and doubled over.

"Well I'd say his motor skills and reflexes are fine." Kendall did his best to hold back his laughter at James current discomfort, because regardless how funny or deserved a crotch shot was, as a guy he sympathized.

"Best thing for him to do is rest."

"Guys I feel fine." Carlos sat up and grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go and find the girl with the pretty eyes." He stood, only the room seemed to be spinning, and he was still wearing one rollerblade.

"Uh oh."

"Logan, catch him!"

*Thud*

"Logan!" Kendall and James shouted

"Sorry."

* * *

"Finley, give me a hug."

Nana held out her arms but Fin ducked under them, dumping her suitcase, duffel and satchel on the floor. "Sorry Nana, the hug is going to have to wait." She darted back out and down the hall to the elevator where she began frantically hitting the button. "Come on, come on."

"What in the world…" Nana had followed her.

"I'll explain in a bit… Finally!" The elevator doors opened, though much too slowly for Fin's taste. As soon as the gap was wide enough she squeezed through, only to stop and stare blankly at the empty carriage. But she had left him… She got off and double checked. Yes it was the same elevator and not the one directly across from it.

"Where did he go? He was freaking unconscious!"

"Finley."

"What?" Fin spun around but quickly sobered at the look her grandmother gave her. "Sorry."

"I don't know what you're going on about, and that's probably a good thing considering how much crazy seems to go on in this place. Not five minutes ago I heard firecrackers down by the pool. Kids these days, really."

"But there was a guy unconscious in the elevator…" Finley looked back over her shoulder as Nana took her by the hand and led her back to the apartment.

"You always did have an active imagination. And you're probably suffering from jet lag."

"What jet lag," Fin grumbled under her breath. "I flew from Fresno."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Wow, you must think I'm horrid... "Mine is an evil laugh." Major kudos if you get the reference. And once again, creative inspiration seems to be at it's best when I'm wide awake at 4 in the A.M. Anywho, please reveiw._


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright dogs, that was a minor improvement." Gustav's voice coming over the com became less harsh. "Now take five."

In the recording booth Kendall rolled his eyes and pushed his headphones so that they rested around his neck. Logan hopped off his stool and stretched. James continued to sing a few bars softly under his breath trying to decide what emphasis sounded better. And Carlos stared dreamily off into space.

Kendall elbowed James lightly in the side.

"What?" James pulled a headphone from one ear.

"He's doing it again." Kendall indicated Carlos.

Logan waved a hand in front of his face and got no reaction. "Are we sure he's okay?"

Kendall shrugged. "Doctor gave him the all clear, and that was two day ago."

"So where does he keep going?"

"Only one way to find out. James, would you do the honors?"

James reached over and pulled back on one side of Carlos' headphones, and let go allowing it to snap back into place beside his ear. Carlos jolted, nearly falling off his stool.

"Oh hey guys." He straightened the headphones. "Break over already?"

"No."

"Oh." Carlos looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "So what's up?"

Logan crossed his arms. "You tell us. You're the one who keeps zoning."

"I've just got something on my mind. No big deal."

James dropped an arm around Carlos' shoulder. "We know you've got something on your mind. What we want to know is what."

Carlos looked at his friends one by one and sighed. "Fine. It's a girl."

"Woo. Way to go Carlos!" James slapped him roughly on the back and exchanged a high five with Logan. "So who is it?"

"Uh, you don't know her."

"Wait, there's a new girl at the Palm Woods and you didn't tell us?" Logan turned to Kendall. "Do something!"

"What?" Kendall shrugged. "I have Jo, this doesn't affect me. And you sorta have Camille."

"But he's cheating," James chimed in. "Whenever there is a new girl we tell each other so we all have a chance to call dibs. It's the polite thing to do."

Carlos hopped off his stool. "Okay, first of all, I haven't called dibs on anyone. And second," he jabbed James in the chest. "You use to call dibs all the time without informing us!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

Logan put a hand up. "Actually, you did."

James shot Logan a look.

"But Kendall's right, I've got Camille…"

"Sorta," Kendall correct him.

"… so I'll stay out of this." Logan shoved his hands into his pocket and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Fine." James threw his hands in the air. "Maybe once or twice I called dibs when I shouldn't have…"

"It was definitely more than twice."

"Logan…" Kendall warned.

"Staying out of it."

"Look, me not saying anything has nothing to do with trying to call dibs. It's just complicated." Carlos rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ceiling.

"How complicated it is to see cute new girl and then tell us?"

"Well…"

"Wait a second," Kendall stepped into the middle. "Carlos, have you spent the last two days daydreaming about 'pretty eyes'?"

"The pretty who now?" Logan and James shared a confused look.

* * *

Fin finished clearing and wiping off the last table before making her way to the counter carrying the bin of dirty dishes. Going into the back she placed all the dishes into the sink, but before she could start washing them her boss, George, came in.

George was in his late 20's and the son of a friend of Nana's, which was how Nana had managed to Fin the job. While George's mother had been the primary financer and investor in his project, he owned the business outright. It was primarily a bakery, but also served as a café, offering single pastries to go along with a customer's choice of coffee or tea and other beverage. Fin worked the café, delivering drinks and food and clearing the tables.

"Fin, are you busy at the moment?"

"I was about to do these dishes, since it's slow out there. What's up?"

George placed a cup carrier and paper bag on the counter. "I need you to make a delivery for me."

"We make deliveries?" Fin wiped her hands on a towel.

"Typically, no. But this is a special customer. I'd have Caleb do it, but he's still trying to repair the espresso machine. It's within walking distance so you'll be fine." George handed Fin a slip of paper with a name and address on it and headed back into the front only to poke his head back through the door. "Don't wear your apron when we go. We don't technically make deliveries so I'd rather people didn't see us doing it. That's a can of worms I'd rather not get into."

"Got it." Fin pulled her apron with the bakery logo on it over her head, hanging it on the nearest hook and gathered up the coffee and paper bag.

Once outside she slipped on her sunglasses and started walking the couple of blocks it would take to get to Rocque Records.

* * *

"Did you see her before or after you crashed into the elevator?" Kendall leaned against the wall

"After."

"Do you remember what she looks like?" Logan asked from his spot on the floor.

"No."

"What about the color of her 'pretty eyes'?" James used finger quotes.

"No."

"Yeah, she's not real." Logan laced his fingers and placed them behind his head

"She is too!"

"Come on Carlos. You didn't see her until you had hit your head. You don't know what she looks like, and you can't even remember what color her eyes were."

"I'm telling you, she's real. I crashed into the elevator. I saw her and her eyes and then…"

"Then…" James prompted.

Carlos fidgeted. "Then I woke up and saw Kendall."

"All right boys back to work," Gustavo's voice came over the speaker.

"There you see. That's practically proof positive you dreamed her." Logan got to his feet and removed his headphones from hanging on his mic stand. "For all we know those pretty eyes you're thinking of are actually Kendall's."

James snorted. "My eyes are so much prettier than Kendall's."

"Look Carlos," Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not saying she isn't real. But it's not like you've got a whole lot to go on either way."

"Yeah, I know."

"Dog less talking, more singin!"

"Yes Gustavo," the guys said in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_There I updated. Now where's my cookie?_


	6. Chapter 6

Fin approached the glass doors leading into Rocque Records just as an extremely large black man exited, saving her the trouble of balancing the coffee and pastries in one arm while trying to 'pull'. He held the door for her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He pointed to what she was carrying. "Is that for Gustavo?"

"Uh," Fin stopped surprised by the question. "No, this if for a Kelly Wainright."

"If it's for Kelly, then it's for Gustavo. And just in time." He reached out a slab of a hand. "I can take it from here."

Fin stepped back and cocked her head, biting her lip. "Yeah, um, it's not that I don't believe you. But I'm new to this job, and I would feel a whole lot better delivering it myself… no offense," she added as an afterthought.

The big shrugged. "Suit yourself. Gustavo has me on another errand anyways. But you better hurry. That man was in desperate need of a latte when I left. I don't think those boys can take much more at the moment."

"Okay, you have a nice day." Fin headed for the front desk in the middle of the lobby. She set down the delivery and pushed her sunglasses up. "Hi, I've got a food delivery for a Kelly Wainright."

The woman behind the desk didn't even look up from her typing. "Go right ahead."

"I'm sorry?"

The woman finally looked up at Fin over the rim of her glasses. "Oh, you're not the usually delivery kid."

"Yes, I'm new. So how does this work? Do I deliver it directly, or do she come down and get it…"

"You go up there. Hang on, I'll find out exactly where she is."

"Thank you."

The receptionist quickly punched numbers into the phone. "Hello, Kelly. The food is here… yes I know. It's someone other than Caleb this time… hang on." She covered the mouth piece. "What's your name kid?"

"Fin."

"The name's Fin… Got it. They'll be right up." Hanging up, the receptionist pointed to the elevators across the lobby. "Take the elevator to the third floor, and go right. You'll find Kelly in studio B. They are in the process of recording but she says to go right on in. Apparently the need for caffeine is urgent. I could hear Gustavo yelling in the background."

"So I keep hearing." Nodding her thanks, and rolling her eyes the moment her back was to the desk, Fin headed for the elevators. As she waited for one to arrive she blew out a breath of air. "Guess this means I'm about to encounter my second dose of crazy this week."

Five minutes later she had yet to encounter crazy. But she was starting to feel a bit crazy herself as she stood in the doorway of an empty and darkened studio B. "Seriously? Delivering coffee and scones should not be this difficult." Fin stepped back and started down the hall. "I wonder if Caleb ever had this much trouble."

Someone stepped out from an adjacent hallway and Fin jogged slowly forward, mentally praying that the coffee she could feel and hear sloshing around in the cups wouldn't spill. "Excuse me!"

The guy with dreadlocks turned. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, please! I'm getting desperate. I was told Kelly Wainright was in studio B, but there is no one in studio B. And apparently Gustavo really needs his coffee, and the boys can't take much more. And I'm flustered, and I don't know how much longer the coffee will be hot! And all because Caleb is fixing the espresso machine!" Fin sucked in a deep breath after rambling all that in one go.

Dreadlocks laughed. "Yeah, that would be because no one was in studio B. Kelly was overseeing the recording in studio 'D'."

"Well that makes a difference." Fin felt herself relax from the tension that had started to build up. "Studio D it is then." She turned to go back down the hallway.

"They aren't in studio D anymore."

"Of course they aren't." Fin did an about-face. "So where are they now?"

"Conference room. Right down there." Dreadlocks pointed the way he had come. "And you better hurry. Gustavo…"

"Yeah, I know. Really needs his coffee." Fin headed for the closed doors at the end of the hall.

"Hey," Dreadlocks called after her. "If you finish this delivery without crying, you'll have already done better than when the guy who usually does it. The first time he delivered, he cried."

Fin threw an incredulous look over her shoulder and then approached the doors suddenly feeling nervous.

* * *

"Man, that was like the Minnesota auditions all over again." Sprawled in one of the conference room chairs, Kendall was exhausted. "How did you describe him then Logan?"

"Satan," Logan didn't bother to lift his head from the table. "Satan, with bug eye sunglasses."

"If that's how upset and angry he gets when he has low blood sugar and lack of caffeine, then they should put him on an IV with a permanent liquid sugar drip or something. I mean did you hear what he said about my singing?" James looked like he was about to cry.

"He said it about all our singing James." Kendall sat up straighter. "And we all know he doesn't actually mean it."

"Doesn't make it any less mean," Carlos said from the other side of the table where he was lying on the floor.

Still face down on the table Logan put his hand up. "Agreed!"

"And the minute Kelly clears his heart rate and blood pressure, he'll be back," James hissed.

"Guys, relax. We've dealt with angry Gustavo tons before. Once he gets his coffee he'll be back to his old not so cheery, but less scary, self. Kelly said we're almost done for the day. We'll go home and chill by the pool. We'll be fine."

"You're not the one he accused of making angels cry."

"Let it go James."

"Excuse me?"

Three heads turned to the conference room doors where a girl with auburn shoulder length hair stood holding four cups of coffee and paper bag.

"I'm looking for Kelly Wainright."

"Yeah, she's not here…" James trailed off.

James, Logan and Kendall watched as number of facial expressions seemed to roll across the girl's face. Then it went blank. She carefully placed everything on the table, and without another word, quietly left the room.

Carlos' head popped up from behind the table. "What just happened?"

"Don't know." Logan got up and moved to the door to look after her only to jump back as Kelly barged in very flustered.

"Gustavo needs coffee, and he needs it now!"

The guys all pointed.

"Thank God." Kelly swooped down. "Where's Fin?"

"Who?"

"The person who made the delivery. Where are they?"

"She left already. Why?"

Kelly tossed a bunch of bills at Kendall. "Chase her down and pay her. I need to get this to Gustavo stat. Don't just sit there, Go! You need to back here just as quickly. We've still got recording to do"

Kendall grabbed the money and ran.

"Well," James said. "At least this one didn't cry."

* * *

Stepping outside of the building Fin took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face. She didn't care that she hadn't gotten the money for the delivery, and she didn't care that George was probably going to take it out of her earnings. She just hoped she never had to do that again.

"Hey."

Shaking it off one last time, Fin shoved her hands into her pockets and headed for the bakery.

"Coffee girl!"

A hand landed on her shoulder jerking her to a stop. Purely on reflex Fin swung her arm back.

"Whoa," one of the guys from the conference room held his hands up. "Watch where you're swinging that thing."

"Sorry." Fin dropped her arm.

"Don't worry about it." He held out a wad of cash. "You forget to get paid."

"Yeah." Fin took the money from him. "Thanks." She flipped through bills. "Wait, this is like five times what all that cost."

"Yeah, Kelly tends to tip big. It's supposed to help with the potential emotional damage, and prevent you from suing," he joked.

Fin pocketed the money. "Well excessive tipping aside, I think from now on I'll leave this special delivery to Caleb."

"Are you okay though? You seemed a bit shell-shocked when you left."

"I'm fine, I just find it absurd that it took me that long to deliver coffee and still not find the rightful recipient."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, the right person did get their coffee, and many of us are extremely grateful. And just in case you ever do decide to brave the delivery again," he stuck out his hand. "I'm Kendall."

She eyed his hand for a moment before grasping it. "Fin."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I've actually got nothing witty or wry to say, so … REVIEW DAMMIT!_


End file.
